


It's the Shoes' fault

by KaiserTiger



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Champions, Drunk Sex, M/M, MotoGP, One Night Stand, Sexual Content, Shoes, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, first man, new teritorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserTiger/pseuds/KaiserTiger
Summary: Scott Redding has never been the one to interact much with other riders.One night however, a small handsome Spaniard came visiting him and it got more different than he could have thought of.Yes, they did it.





	It's the Shoes' fault

Scott Redding has never been the one who is interacting a lot with other riders of the paddock. He had Jasper, his team and no real connection to the big names like Rossi or Marquez. While nearly every other rider used to be with other riders or teammates out after Sunday’s race day, Scott is just chilling in his motor home. Scrolling through Instagram’s feed he noticed somebody going the stairs up to the motor home's door and in the next moment knocking on it.  
“Come in, it’s open”, he yelled and in the next moment he saw a small Spaniard with a white and orange Repsol Honda team clothing entering his motor home. Indeed, Marc Marquez himself.  
“Hey mate, here to bring you the shoes I promised you!”  
A wide smirk spread over Scott's surprised face as the young handsome man entered his dorm...  
[...]  
“Yo want smth to drink? Come, sit down!”, said Scott and pointed to the couch standing in the rear part of the motor home.  
[...]  
“Hahaa, don’t tell me YOU never tried it with a boy?!”. Marquez kept shaking his head and could not stop laughing. The few beers he had already did their job as their conversation got, let's say, less inhibited.  
“Yo rlly missin something here. Especially a guy like you should see his doors open!.. Brother, really, enjoy life, get a cute boy!!”  
“Naa, I don’t know really”, he started with his Spanish accent covering his English sentences, “never thought of it too! And people will be talking.. paparazzi you know? Jajaja!”.Both were laughing, paralyzed from the alcohol as the time passed past midnight after race day.  
Scott rested his eyes on Marc’s strong cheekbones as he scrolled through his messages on his mobile phone. He was no doubt one of the most handsome riders in the MotoGP paddock and no doubt single, otherwise the Spanish news would spread it quicker than the couple knew they loved each other. Scott was ripped out of his thoughts when Marc got up and made his way to the bathroom.  
A few moments later, the small Spaniard looked left as he went out of the bathroom again “Do you....” In the next second Marc felt a strong hand grabbing his shirt and pulling him straight to the wall. He stumbled and nearly fell over as Scott grabbed his shoulders and literally throwing him onto the wall of the motor home. Scott placed himself directly in front of them both, face to face. His tattooed, strong arms positioned left and right next to Marc’s head. He was approximately one size of a head bigger than Marc and he stared into the deep brown eyes of the same aged Spaniard.  
“Ehm..What exactly are you doing?”, Marc asked quite nervously, still looking into Scott's eyes as he came closer.  
“Well, first you are single, second you are missing something and third I really want that.”, he whispered nearly next to Marc's ear.  
“I .. ehm... Scott, wait!”  
In the next moment Scott pressed his lips onto the shocked Marc Marquez'. Surprisingly he found Marc to intense the kiss, finding his tongue in Marc’s mouth. Scott now started to kiss his neck, grabbing his hips and slowly wandering down on his knees. Just as he wanted to open Marc’s jeans, he looked up to the smaller whose eyes were closed, his head pressed against the wall and softly nodding, telling Scott to go on. _I knew he would give in_ , Scott thought and needed to small a tiny bit as he watched the smaller for one more second to deal with him.  
Scott starts kissing the Spaniards’s stomach, pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin around his belly button. After that, he moves to lick the line of Marc’s right hip bone, leading down to his opened Jeans. Scott scolds him teasingly before moving to lick over the bulge in Marc’s boxers as he surprisingly got hard only by the soft kisses and touches of the Brit. Marc groans and lets his head fall back against the wall. Slowly but surely, he works the jeans first and then Marc’s boxers down. Marc, who still had his eyes closed, now got grabbed by Scott on his naked butt cheeks and straight carried and thrown into Scott’s bed. In the next moment Scott bends over the smaller but same aged man, got rid of his shirt and sweatpants, resting over Marc and kissed his chest again, wandering down to Marc’s refection, ready to take it. He decides to have mercy and flattens his tongue against the underside of the base of Marc’s erection, slowly licking a broad stripe up the entire length before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking softly, but letting go after a few seconds. Scott looks up to meet the other’s heated gaze and chooses that moment to move his mouth further down Marc’s length, watching the Spaniard’s expression change into pure pleasure. Scott needed to grin and giggle a little bit at the Spaniard’s reaction. He already expected him to kind of enjoy this and for Scott this was obviously not the first time to take a man.  
Taking him whole now without any mercy, Marc just came after a few seconds straight into Scott's mouth. Marc's legs where shaking and his eyes fell close, still heavy breathing from the strong orgasm he just had.  
"What? Already tired? It's yo turn now'', Scott said as he dragged down his own boxers, freeing his own hard erection. He felt Marc's overwhelmed gaze on his cock.  
"Come on, Champ! Yo riding the Honda like hell, you can do that now tho", pointing down to his hard, leaking cock, Scott laughed and the next moment he felt Marc's lips pressing against his own, turning himself to lend over the taller Brit.  
A few seconds later he felt a strong hand rocking his hard cock what made him moan immediately. Marc let out a typical Marquez giggle and soon bend over, grabbing Scott's hips and carefully tracing the Brit's tip. Obviously never having done a blow job before, Marc was quite unsure whether he was doing alright though Scott moaned quite extremely into Marc's soft and teasing movements. Scott now grabbed Marc's hair, telling him to go on harder and so did the smaller rider.  
Taking everything together and he took him whole and was close to gagging though managing to suck Scott rough and hard-  
"Marc, I am close..", Scott tried to explain while breathing hard into Marc's movements, "yo first time... spit or swal...w", and in the next moment Scott cums and found Marc surprisingly taking it all and swallowing him and everything.  
Totally out of breath Scott got up to get both cleaned up.  
"Did it taste you?", Scott joked. "Not bad, eh, hahaa", Marc replied and started laughing, falling back onto the sheets. "Turn around now!", Scott said, leaving Marc with huge eyes licking the cum from his lips. "Just kidding, I dun have anythin with me and it's nuff for yo first time out!", Scott laughed and fell back on the bed with Marc next to him. Both still naked.  
[...] "Scott?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you", Marc mumbled with his eyes staring into Scott's  
Scott starts to chuckle a bit, "It's the shoes' fault!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or know these named people in real life. This is a fiction based on a true story as explained.


End file.
